Just The Way You Are
by bardatheart
Summary: 'I can't believe I'm actually going through with this…. 'Was the only thought going through my mind as I walked down the hall towards the meeting that could possibly make or break my career. I brushed my sweaty palms on the rough fabric of my dark blue jeans, and took a deep breath as I stood just outside of the door where my future would be decided. Bechloe! G!P Beca


**AN: This is my first Pitch Perfect fan fiction but I just couldn't help myself. I loved the movie and totally thought that Bechloe should have been endgame so now I'm here making my dreams and hopefully yours too. This is a G!P fanfic so if this is not your cup of tea then I suggest that you read another story or keep ready at your own risk. I accept constructive criticism and even encourage it but please refrain from leaving hateful messages. I respect you guys so I expect respect in return. If you are reading or have read my other story do not fret I'm back and fanfic and almost done with the next chapter. Thank you for your support! I truly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect doesn't belong to me even though I wish it** **did…**

* * *

**The contract**

'_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this…. _'Was the only thought going through my mind as I walked down the hall towards the meeting that could possibly make or break my career. I brushed my sweaty palms on the rough fabric of my dark blue jeans, and took a deep breath as I stood just outside of the door where my future would be decided. '_Come on Chloe! You've made it too far to give up on your dreams now…' _with a final deep breath I grabbed the opened the door slowly and walked into the room. I don't know what exactly I was expecting to see in the room, but what I was met with was most definitely not it. An empty room. With mild confusion I walked further into the room and took a seat in at the long table in the middle of the room facing the door. I sat there looking into space for a minute or so before pulling my phone out of my jeans' pocket and looking at the time. 12:32pm was staring straight at me. Only two minutes passed the time I was told by my manager to be here, and while it wasn't a large amount of time it was still incredibly disturbing that Aubrey wasn't here yet; she was punctual to the point of bordering OCD so her not being here yet was slightly disturbing if not also annoying, after she was the one giving me a lecture this morning about the importance of actually being on time for this meeting.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was already in the shower when I heard my phone's incessant ringing, and although I wanted nothing more than to ignore it and to continue enjoying my shower I knew by the ringtone that it was Aubrey and that it was in my best interests to answer it as soon as possible so I quickly rinsed the last of the body wash lingering in my body and quickly wrapped a towel around me before running towards my room where my phone was plugged to my charger. Just as I reached for my phone it started ringing again and Aubrey's face stared at me, and I could already hear her chastising me before I even answered the phone, so before she could get any more upset about me not answering the phone I quickly tapped my phone to answer before putting it up to my ear. _

"_Chloe Beale you better be on your way to the shower and not just waking up, or forgot what day is today because I swear to God if you are not out of your bed yet I'm going to personally…" Aubrey's voice was clear in my ear before I interrupted her anxious rant._

"_Chill out Aubrey. I didn't answer right away because I was just finishing taking my shower. I know what day it is and how important it is to make a good first impression so take a breather before you start puking" I said with a smirk on face. Since I learned of Aubrey's nervous habit I took every chance I could get to make fun of her, although whenever she actually was on the verge of puking I did everything I could to help her feel better._

"_Hardy har Chloe. It's not just your job that's on the line today. Today is as important for me as it is for you so forgive me for worrying for future." Aubrey said in a slightly annoyed voice and I sighed._

"_I know Bree. I'm sorry I brought that up." I said apologetic, "But look at the bright side I'm already out of the shower so I will have enough time to stop by the coffee shop that we love and buy your hazelnut latte with a double shot of espresso with low fat milk" I said, hopeful that she would be in a better mood with the promise of her favorite coffee._

"_As much as I would love that, I would prefer if you went straight to the meeting at the record label today. You know that our coffee shop is always busy and I don't want you to risk being late just because I'm being paranoid about this meeting." She said softly before continuing, "It's 11:10 so you got half an hour max to get ready before you have to leave. I know that you only live 20 min from the record label but you never know with LA traffic"_

"_Yeah, okay. I just have to get dressed and grab something to eat on the road. Any suggestions on what to wear?" I said as I started walking to my closet and looking through my clothes. _

"_Well we want you to look professional and serious about this but not desperate or uptight" she said, humming before continuing, "Wear a pair of dark skinny jeans, with that light blue button-up shirt, you'll look casual but not too casual as to look like you are not interested in their offer, plus it'll bring out your eyes and you ass which, if I say so myself are some of your best assets" she said thoughtfully._

"_Why thank you Bree I didn't know you noticed my ass" I said as I pulled the items that she mentioned and putting them on over a matching blue lace underwear. _

"_My job is to sell you Chloe I have to be aware of what I'm working with." She said in a teasing tone._

"_So are you saying you're my pimp?" I asked in mock offense, "I didn't take you as the type to do that to another woman Aubrey I'm appalled" I said, before letting out a laugh. I heard her laugh on the other side of the line and I smile knowing that she had relaxed and that the puke gate had closed. "Any suggestions for shoes and hairstyle? I asked as I went back to my closet to look over my shoe options._

"_Hmmm how about black knee high boots and loose waves for your hair." She said sounding accomplished._

"_Alright." I said while pulling on some cookie monster socks before putting on the boots. "I have to go so I can do my hair but I'll text you to let you know when I'm on my way out." I said pulling out the hair dryer and the curling iron._

"_Alright. I'll see you later then." She said before hanging up._

_I looked into the mirror and thought of how the next few hours would affect my life, before shaking my head and started fixing my hair._

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realized when someone entered the room until they sat in front of me with a heavy sigh. I looked up slightly startled to see nervous green eyes staring back at me and I could feel my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"So…" Aubrey started, "I got good news and bad news"

I looked at her expectantly not bothering to answer.

"The good news is that we have an offer and I have the contract right here with me. The bad news is that Mitchel and her team won't be able to make it to LA because of a flight delay in NYC but they still need an answer by one o'clock today, so we won't be able to make any changes in the contract or any kind of requests for a month." She finished looking at me expectantly before putting her briefcase on the table and pulling out a folder with what I assumed was the contract before sliding it across the table to me.

I looked down at my phone noticing that it was 12:42pm before taking the contract and reading through it. "Why a month? Why not as soon as she comes back to LA?" I asked Aubrey as I continued reading.

"They want to make sure you are the right person, and that you can handle their terms first. If they feel like they could benefit from you they'll give you a chance to be more comfortable and change some things in the contract, otherwise the contract will remain the same until it's over" She said slightly annoyed but also worried.

"I see." I said as I finished reading the contract, "What do you think I should do?" I asked Aubrey before glancing down at my phone again. 12:49pm.

"I think that while there are a couple of things that could be better for you it's nothing that you won't be able to handle and that this is a huge opportunity to really put your name out there. I mean, don't get me wrong, your acting skills are incredible and you are already being considered the rising It-girl in Hollywood, but this would open so many doors for you." She said seriously. "However, if you don't feel comfortable doing it it's my job to find a way to open those doors for you and I will do my best to do it and with your kind of talent I'm sure it'll happen so don't feel like this is your only chance because it's not"

"Thanks Aubrey, I'm really glad to have my best friend as my manager. I can trust that you are really looking out for me and not only to make money off of me." I said with a small smile. "But this is a huge opportunity and I don't want to spend the rest of my life thinking what if, so…" I let the answer hang in the air before taking the pen that I didn't realize Aubrey had taken out and signed on the dotted line next to my name on my contract.

As soon as Aubrey saw me sign the contract she pulled out her phone and tapped it a couple of times before bringing it up to her ear.

"She accepted the offer." she said to whoever was on the other side of the line before listening to the other person. "Yes, I'll fax it to you right away." She said before hanging up. She took the contract from where it lay in front of me putting it back into her briefcase. "I gotta go back to my office and fax the contract to Mitchel's manager" she said gathering up her things before letting out a deep breath and looking at me with a gentle smile. "See you later?" she asked, and I nodded. "Chinese takeout okay?" I nodded again with a small smile on my face, and after searching my face for another moment she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts about what could have probably been the most important decision of my professional life.

I looked down at my phone again.

1:00pm.

I was officially dating Beca Mitchel. The best DJ and music producer of the decade. The most eligible bachelorette according to every single magazine out there, and also the most notorious player. The girl with a BIG reputation on her unusual anatomy and sex drive.

'_I can't believe I actually went through with it…' _I thought with a sigh before getting up and walking towards the door.

'_I'm officially dating Beca Mitchel'_ was my last thought as I heard the door of the office close behind me.

* * *

**AN: Wooooo… so what did you guys think? Let me know! Please pretty please?! Reviews are food for the writer's mind**


End file.
